The Nutcracker (1973)
The Nutcracker is a 1973 Soviet Union animated film based on the ballet of the same name. Plot The first scene is a Christmas party where numerous children are celebrating. The female protagonist, an unnamed girl who works as a maid, watches the household children frolicking around. A boy begins using a nutcracker to crack nuts, but he is quite brutal with it and eventually leaves it with a nut stuck in its mouth. Late at night, after the party is over, the girl comes down to the hall for cleaning, but the night is full with magic, which manifests firstly in her broom animating and dancing with her. She eventually finds the nutcracker on the floor. When she kisses him, he comes to life and is devastated when he sees what he has become. The story of how he became the nutcracker is then told. There was a party at a royal castle to celebrate the prince's birthday, which was interrupted by the arrival of the three-headed mouse queen and her spoiled brat son, who both behaved very rudely and refused to leave or improve their manners. In exasperation, the king entered a chamber to obtain a poison against the mouse queen, but was locked in by the mouse prince. The mouse prince then started harassing the queen and the baby prince, and when the prince hit the mouse prince, its tail got stuck under the cradle and was hurt. In retaliation, the vengeful mouse queen had cursed the baby prince, turning him into a nutcracker, just before she was vanquished by the king. The king and queen were devastated, and the entire hall was petrified while the mouse prince escaped as the new mouse king. Eventually, the nutcracker came to hang as an ornament on the Christmas tree within this house. Just after the nutcracker has finished his story, mice soldiers begin to appear in the hall, followed by the king of mice. The soldiers try to get the nutcracker, but the girl stops them, leading the mouse king to shrink and capture her. The nutcracker brings the toys around the Christmas tree to life, and a war is fought between them and the mice. The nutcracker is captured, bound and about to be whipped to pieces by the mouse king when the girl throws her wooden clog at him, causing him to vanish in a puff of green smoke which also decimates his army the moment they inhale it and they started sneezing. The clog transforms into a glittering shoe. When the nutcracker takes it up, his nutcracker shell falls away and he is restored to his human (and now young adult) self. He puts it on the girl's foot, and her maid's gown is transformed into a princess costume. They dance to the royal castle to the music of the ; the king and queen are brought back to life through the , and the girl and the prince pass into the realm. All that is left of them in the human world are the girl's wooden clogs and the crumbled remains of the nutcracker's shell lying before the Christmas tree. Category:The Nutcracker Category:1973 releases Category:Specials Category:Shorts